


Industry

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U.gust - Day 3: Zach is new at a gay bar and getting pretty aggressively hit on by a creeper or creepers and Frankie 'saves' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industry

Zach stepped nervously through the doorway at Industry, a popular gay bar in New York City. He had just moved to New York a couple months before after he’d officially come out to his parents and his friends. 

His parents had always had a feeling and accepted it, despite their feelings against it. Some of his friends had reacted worse, calling Zach some names and ultimately ending their friendship. He’d had a few friends that supported him, but Zach didn’t really feel like Florida felt like home anymore. So he packed up and, when his old friend AJ told him about an apartment nearby that was in Zach’s price range, he got in his car with his dog and his belongings and made the 18 hour drive.

Now that he’d settled in and scoped the area, he felt it was time to branch out and start meeting people. He’d done a Google search, first for just regular bars, and then, in a moment of curiosity, for gay bars.

He’d come across Industry which, honestly, seemed a bit much for him, but it was voted New York’s best gay bar in a bunch of magazines, so he decided to give it a shot.

Flash forward to tonight, where he’d finally had nothing to do so he could go check it out. AJ was going to come with him just in case Zach didn’t end up talking with anyone and didn’t want to look out of place, but then one of his professors had assigned his class a big paper, and he’d had to bail.

Zach approached the bar, ordering himself a beer and finding a spot to sit. This place was...exuberant, to say the least. There was some drag show going on that had Zach laughing hysterically, and he was having a good time.

That is, until he was joined by Austin, a 6 foot 4 man with long black hair, a beard to rival the cast of Duck Dynasty, and bigger muscles than Zach. He started out nice enough, just introducing himself and talking about some of the drag queens onstage and asking Zach how long he’d lived in New York.

Zach got the feeling he was flirting with him, which was easy enough to ignore before Austin kept inching closer to him and then touching him. Austin’s hand was like a heavy weight on his arm, and Zach felt really close to pulling a movie cliche and throwing his drink in this guy’s face.

“I feel like we’re just connecting really well, you know?” Austin said. “Like I never feel that connection with other people here, but as soon as I saw you, I just--”

“There you are, honey!”

Zach looked up just as a man with a blonde mohawk closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck and pulling him into a hug, breaking Austin’s hold on him.

“Just go along with it,” the man whispered into his ear. He pulled back, smiled at Zach and spoke in a normal voice. “I’ve been looking for you. You forgot to text me to tell me you were here.”

Zach cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was getting a drink, and then I met Austin, here.”

The man turned towards Austin and gave him a smile, offering his hand out to shake. “Hey. I’m Frankie. Thanks for keeping him company for me. I started worrying I’d have to find a new boyfriend,” he joked.

Austin looked between the two of them. “You two are together?”

Frankie looked at Zach with an expression that he could only describe a lovestruck. “That’s right. We met in college and it was love at first sight. Right, sweetie?”

Zach decided to play along and gave Frankie a smile, wrapping his arm around Frankie’s waist. “That’s right, babe. Been the best 3 years of my life.” He felt his stomach flip as Frankie leaned in to kiss his cheek sweetly. He gave Austin an apologetic look. “It was nice meeting you, bro. I’ve gotta go spend time with my man.”

Austin reluctantly left and Zach giggled, leaning into Frankie’s embrace. 

Frankie grinned. “So I see you were Austin’s target of the night. He’s...well, you met him. He’s got a reputation around here. Figured I’d rescue you before he earned himself another restraining order.”

“Well I appreciate it. He was getting a little weird.” He bit his lip and gave Frankie a shy look. “I’m Zach.”

Frankie rested his hands on Zach’s neck, letting his thumbs brush over the angles of his jaw. “Nice to meet you, Zach. I’m Frankie. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I just moved here a couple months ago. This is my first time here.” 

Frankie hummed. “Well, welcome to New York, then. We can always use some fresh meat,” he flirted lightly, tracing his eyes across Zach’s face.

Zach giggled. “Well I’m as fresh as it gets. This is the first time I’ve ever been in a gay bar.”

“Really?” Frankie asks. 

“Yea, I mean…” He blushed a little. “I finally came out a few weeks before I moved here, so...I’m new to all this.”

Frankie was looking at him with this soft, fond look on his face that made him feel nervous and excited at the same time. “Congratulations,” he said gently. “That’s amazing. Welcome to the club.”

Zach laughed and felt the blush growing on his face. “Thank you.”

Frankie smiled as he watched Zach getting embarrassed. “You’re cute.” He looked to his right and saw Austin sitting at the far end of the bar, continuing to stare at them, and looked back to Zach. “He’s staring at us. You must’ve made quite the impression.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” he whined. “I was just drinking my beer and watching the show.”

Frankie chuckled at Zach and stepped in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their bodies closer. Zach’s eyes travelled down to Frankie’s lips, making him smirk. “If you want, we could kiss,” he said quietly, dropping his eyes to present a flirty gaze. “Might throw him completely off your radar.”

Zach bit his lip. This definitely wasn’t what he was expecting of his night, but he couldn’t deny that Frankie was attractive and that he wanted to kiss him. “I mean, I think it’s only right that you protect me from creepy bar guys, seeing as how you’re my long term boyfriend,” he teased.

Frankie’s smile grew wide, and then he was closing the distance between them, kissing him on the lips. It started out slow, then grew in intensity as they clung to each other, everything around them fading away.

He felt Frankie’s fingers rubbing his earlobe and sighed, tilting his head for better access to Frankie’s mouth. He had a tight grip on Frankie’s hips, making sure they were always connected.

When they broke away, Zach felt like all he could focus on was Frankie. He saw the hazy look in Frankie’s eyes and made a split second decision.

“I, uh...I don’t really do this that often, but do you maybe wanna--”

“I’d love to,” Frankie interrupted. They smiled at each other, and Zach finished his beer, then took Frankie’s hand, following him out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
